The Angel In You
by bangag pa
Summary: That tiniest imperfection in you is the one thing that drives me crazy. It reminds me that I could have a change with you for I was afraid that I don’t deserve you, a perfect angel. Mikan x Natsume.


**Title: The angel in you**

Summary: That tiniest imperfection in you is the one thing that drives me crazy. It reminds me that I could have a change with you for I was afraid that I don't deserve you, a perfect angel. Mikan x Natsume.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea of this one-shot story.

* * *

I've experienced it all first-hand, the betrayal, the shame, the depression, the lost… For years of keeping my emotions bottled up, my rage, my grief, and my depression… For years of pretending that everything is fine and peachy as if I don't give a damn about anything. I never thought that I will find some solace from anyone that would eventually lift every ounce of burden in my very soul. I shrugged nonchalantly not believing the sappiness dripping in my self-pity.

'How deranged did I get?'

Walking, oblivious to where my feet had brought me, I saw her. The very object of my thoughts there under the shade of a random Sakura tree in the park, smiling like a spoiled kid, enjoying the free-falling of its flowers in the air. She stretched out her dainty arms, lift up her pretty face, close her eyes and giggle as the flowers brushed through her arms and slide on her face.

The girl in the plain yellow sundress suddenly withdrew her arms to her side, tensely open her eyes as she worriedly glance around, afraid that some stranger had caught her silliness. She gawked at me, as I unconsciously stepped closer to her, invading her space and privacy.

As realization hit her of my mere presence, she relaxed and smiled again that perfect smile she always reserved only for me. For if she smiled like that to anyone else, I swear I would pummeled him to oblivion.

'Damn jealousy and its perks!' I sarcastically sneered at my thoughts.

I shook my head to shake off those unwanted thoughts out of my head, unaware of her steady gaze on me.

"Natsume?" She tenderly pried at my confused demeanor brought by the internal battle I'm trying to seal off temporarily.

Lost for words I only utter a single syllable as she reached out her hand to smooth out the creases on my forehead, "Hn?"

"Are you okay?" She tenderly asked worried eyes staring into mine, boring into my soul as she searched for the answers she's been looking for.

As if in automatic, I reached for her, cradling her porcelain face in my hands as I try to reassure her, "I'm fine."

Satisfied with my answer, she grabbed hold of my left hand, squeezing it like if she lets it go I would disappear into thin air and snuggled her head into my shoulder burrowing her nose breathing in my scent. I instinctively circled my other arm in her waist and drew her closer as we relished the warmth from each other.

I led her again to the bench she was sitting on before I intruded her peace. I swiftly nestled her to my embrace as we silently treasure each others company.

Its been eight years after I had accidentally knocked her over the couch as I woke up from that gay excuse of a teacher, Narumi, when he capture me in my futile escape from the horrid prison-like academy. It was the first-time I saw her face, her big brown eyes shocked from my sudden attacked… Our first encounter, our first fight, the first-time I felt her body close to mine, and the first-time I saw her underwear. I silently snickered at that memory, trying hard to suppress the laughter roaring to get out.

Never have it occurred to me that the bundle of joy in my arms with change my whole outlook drastically. Ever since she came bouncing off to my stinking world, she obliviously lead me to find some light, some hope from the delusional world I once drowned from, I once called life. And help me be someone I never thought in my entire lifetime would ever become.

"What did you said?" I confusedly asked her as I try to decipher her soft murmurs against my shirt. I gently take off the loose strands of hair covering her face and discover the sleeping form of my personal miracle.

I gazed at her flawless face, smooth porcelain skin, fluttering brown tresses and luscious lips in her perfect smile as I wondered how lucky I am to have found someone like her.

I grimaced at the sudden rush of memories, our bickering, our awkward moments, our troublesome encounters, but then none of it did I ever regret having. Even if I still can't understand how and when did I fall for you...?

For the tiniest imperfection in you is the one thing that drives me crazy. It reminds me that I could have a change with you for I was afraid that I don't deserve you, a perfect angel, my Mikan.

Nothing is perfect, nobody and no relationship is perfect but in you I found what I was looking for.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic for Gakuen Alice so I apologize for the lame attempt of it... please review though thanks...

Jan 31, 2009 Bangag_pa


End file.
